


hark the herald bodies sing

by justjoy



Series: stories of baker street: fills from the sherlock bbc kink meme [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John stops abruptly in his explanation, mid-sentence, staring at Sherlock as something occurs to him. "Wait, you do know what Christmas is, don't you? Please tell me that you didn't delete that as well."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>John, Sherlock notes, looks oddly distraught at the mere thought.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hark the herald bodies sing

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before Christmas, probably somewhere in the first series.

"I'm going out. Anything you need me to get?"  
  
Sherlock glances up briefly at John from where he's lying on the couch, then at the kitchen, frowning slightly as he flips through his mental recollection of the fridge's contents. "Are we out of milk again? Or is it tea this time?"  
  
John shakes his head as he looks for his wallet in the general mess of the room, poking tentatively at the towering piles of stuff that seemed to grow overnight. He could've _sworn_ that he had put it right here on this table after he'd gotten back from work yesterday. "I'm getting something for Harry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
There are a few muttered curses as he extracts the wallet from beneath a pile of discarded newspapers, almost upsetting a precariously-placed beaker of... _something._

Sherlock watches with mild interest as John eyes the dubiously orange substance (potassium dichromate solution, quite harmless, really) and apparently decides that he doesn't need - nor _want_ \- to know.

Well, clearly the good doctor has learned some lessons from staying with Sherlock, and this one was best summed up as: _Don't ask. Really, don't ask._

"Christmas, Sherlock. I'm getting a Christmas present for Harry, because she is my sister, and people generally don't have archenemies for siblings. Unlike you-" John stops abruptly in his explanation, mid-sentence, staring at Sherlock as something occurs to him. "Wait, you _do_ know what Christmas is, don't you? Please tell me that you didn't delete that as well."  
  
John, Sherlock notes, looks oddly distraught at the mere thought.  
  
"Like I said: boring," he replies absently, still frowning, though it's directed in the general direction of his current experiment this time. The effervescence ought to have stopped by now, according to his calculations, but there were still bubbles rising to the surface.

Sherlock crosses the room to the kitchen just as John opens the door. "And of course I know what that is. Higher crime rates. I pity Scotland Yard."  
  
For some reason, that seems to unsettle John even more.

* * *

(11.38) The secretary did it. Check her shoes. Boring! SH  
  
(11.39) Merry Christmas to you too, Sherlock. MH  
  
(11.41) I'm not getting you anything else. SH

(11.44) This was a Christmas present? I'm touched, Sherlock. Really, I am. MH  
  
(11.45) When they refer to the season of giving, it doesn't generally include criminals, you know. MH  
  
(11.46) I don't care. SH  
  
(11.49) Or I could always send a cake to your secretary instead. SH  
  
(11.50) And ask her to eat it in front of you. SH  
  
(11.51) Really, Sherlock? Mummy would be so disappointed. MH

(11.52) And remember to bring Doctor Watson over to Christmas dinner! MH

* * *

**From:** G Lestrade  
 **To:** S Holmes  
 **Subject:** Christmas  
  
Please stop sending Anderson those dinosaur plushies. It's getting in the way of my work and the rest of Scotland Yard's.  
  
P.S. We both know that you're the one doing it, so don't even think about denying.  
  
P.P.S. Fine, fine, I'll be sending Donovan over with the cold cases in the afternoon. Is your Christmas tree up yet?

* * *

(15.46) Did you, by any chance, tell Sherlock about Christmas, John?

(15.49) Oh no. Please tell me he didn't go around asking everyone for cases?

(15.55) Do you really want me to answer that?

(15.59) ...okay, got it. And I don't know whether to call it funny or not, but I just got almost the same text from Molly.

(16.00) I'll talk to Sherlock. Sorry about all this, Greg.

* * *

(16.05) I'm supposed to tell you to stop harassing Molly. Or there will be consequences.  
  
(16.07) Inspector Lestrade is more than welcome to try. SH  
  
(16.09) Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean that you can go asking for more severed heads, Sherlock.

(16.10) And having one in our fridge isn't enough already?  
  
(16.11) But it worked. No, it isn't, I need that one for another experiment. SH  
  
(16.18) People generally wait for the presents, Sherlock, not the other way round.  
  
(16.20) Boring. What's the point? SH  
  
(16.24) Don't let Santa hear you say that.  
  
(16.25) What? SH  
  
(16.31) Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fill to [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/13188.html?thread=73727620#t73727620) on the LiveJournal meme:
> 
> "You know that fluffy little Christmas fill that you've been wanting to write? Now's your chance. Any character, any pairing, any situation, any Christmas at any stage in their lives. Just make it sweet and put me in the holiday spirit. Begging for multiple fills here."


End file.
